Everything Changed
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Suddenly TK admits he's gay, but Davis has a very hard time to believe that. TK was dating Kari, right? Well, he better check to be sure and what better way to check it? Only limes, no full on lemon. Yaoi. Either Daisuke or Tasuke. Can be viewed as both :)


Another oneshot and again with another pairing! There are only limes in here, because it didn't fit, in my opinion, for them to have sex immediately! So it can be viewed as Tasuke or Daikeru :)

Enjoy!

...

It was just not fair! He was supposed to be dating Kari, but instead the pretty girl had chosen for this guy. And what was so great about him anyway? Sure he was really tall and always had this sweet smile on his face that made him incredibly adorable. See, that's not manly! Kari deserved way more than that! It really annoyed him that Kari had chosen for TJ or TH or whatever his name was. Not worth his time to remember.

'Just admit that you are dating Kari!' Davis called out, pointing an angry finger at TK's face. They were currently sitting on the couch in Davis' house, playing videogames. The brunet had invited Ken as well and didn't really want to hang out with the blond, but his so called best friend had bailed on him and now he was stuck with this guy.

A tired sigh left TK's lips as he put the controller down and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the back rest of the couch. 'I am not dating Kari, Davis,' he said in a monotone, not even bothering anymore to get it through Davis' thick skull. Didn't matter anyway. Of course he would keep on denying it and denying it since he truly wasn't dating Kari. He had no interest dating his childhood friend. Never had.

'Liar!' Davis spat, sitting up on his knees and glaring down at the blonde. 'You are so dating Kari, but you will never care as much about her as I do!'

And this was exactly why TK didn't enjoy hanging out with Davis alone. It always ended up like this and eventually they would both be annoyed and not speak to each other for days. Not that TK minded much. But he was just done. It was time to tell Davis the truth about why he would never date Kari. 'I am not dating Kari, Davis. I am gay.'

And that was the day when everything Davis believed in, fell apart.

TK being gay just didn't make sense at all. He was dating Kari! Maybe it was some weird plan to make Davis believe they weren't dating, but behind his back they really were! That must be it.

At this point Davis had been glaring at TK the entire evening. All the Digi-destined had gotten together at Yagami household, just to hang out and relax a bit together. TK had been sitting in one of the loveseats, stretching his body to fill out the complete chair. While Davis was sitting on the couch, opposite of the blond. It was an awkward situation. TK had raised an eyebrow at Davis, but was used to the glares he had received for many years already, so wasn't paying attention to it much. He had just hoped it would all have calmed down once he had admitted he was gay.

Suddenly Davis stood up, pointing an angry finger at TK as he walked around the coffee table and came to a halt right in front of the blond. 'How can you be gay?' he asked accusingly.

'What?' TK asked confused. Some of the other Digi-destined were now looking their way as well, listening in as best as they could. Tai was still having a very loud conversation with Matt, so not everyone had heard the rather strange question coming from Davis, but Yolei had an amused smile on her lips while Ken only looked a bit shocked at his friend.

Brown eyes narrowed a little further, not liking the answer he got at all. 'How can you be gay?' he accused again. 'You are dating Kari! It's all just fake, isn't it? It's not fair. I'm supposed to be dating Kari. So you can't be gay!' He grabbed Kari from the side and pulled her until she was right in front of TK. 'Look at her! Don't you like her?'

TK blinked for a moment, really not understanding where this conversation even was going. 'Uh, well I think Kari is a very beautiful girl, but I am just not attracted to her, Davis. Sorry to disappoint you, but I really am not dating her.' He shot the brunet above him an awkward smile, hoping they would be done soon, because he really was not about to defend his orientation. This really must be the weirdest question Davis had ever asked him.

'Good answer, TK,' Kari said sweetly, patting him on top of his head and then walking off. She really didn't want to get involved in this. TK could save himself.

Mouth agape Davis watched Kari go and then quickly turned towards TK again. 'You are lying!' he accused this time. He was so sure of the fact that those two were dating. They were close ever since Davis saw them together and Kari always preferred hanging out with the blond over him. That must be enough of a clue, right? 'You are not gay!' And then suddenly TK stood up, pushing Davis to the side and about to walk off. 'Where are you going?' Davis asked angrily. They were not done having this conversation yet and Davis was done being treated like a fool. They should just be honest with him!

'Going to the bathroom. I need to take a leak,' TK answered casually over his shoulder, making sure the brunet understood that this was over and they would not be talking about it again.

As if Davis would admit defeat that easily? He grabbed TK's hand, pulled him back and then suddenly pressed his lips against the taller male's. It was a short kiss and not really special or anything, but it did surprise the blond. Not Davis though, he went right back into angry mode. 'See!' he accused yet again. 'You didn't like that, right? You are not gay!'

TK blinked down at Davis for a moment and then just shook his head. 'You are very right, Davis. I did not particularly like that, but not because I am not attracted to guys. I barely even felt the kiss and it was way too rough. No one would like a kiss like that.' And with that said, slightly hurting Davis ego, TK walked off again, really needing to go to the toilet now.

'Wait!' and with that Davis just followed after him, actually going into the bathroom with the blond and TK just didn't care anymore and still went to the toilet to pee.

'Do you think he may like Matt's little brother?' Tai asked the group and the rest all started nodding, finally figuring out what the hell Davis' problem even was.

A bit embarrassed Davis did turn away from the peeing TK, but wasn't done ranting yet. So with a blush staining his cheeks, he started rambling again about how this all wasn't true. 'That kiss wasn't as bad as you say it is, but you only think that because you don't like guys! I have never even see you flirt with men, so how can you just out of the blue like them? You are not gay!' That was all quite logical, right? If someone liked girls, then they would be flirting and ask them out on dates, but TK never did any of those things! Mhmm, also not with girls though. Because he was already dating Kari!

TK flushed the toilet and sighed softly, walking over to the sink and washing his hands. 'It's not that easy to come out as gay, Davis. Just look at how you're taking it,' he answered softly, glancing over his shoulder as he dried his hands with a small towel. 'But if you want proof…' He just shrugged and walked over to Davis, ready to make the brunet feel as embarrassed as he should be after all the accusations he had fired the blond's way. 'Then I will show you just how much I like men.'

And with that said TK grabbed Davis' chin and leaned down for a soft kiss. He was waiting for the brunet to pull back and hit him in the face, but apparently Davis was too stunned to actually move. And who would TK be to not take advantage of that. With Davis' chin still firmly in his grip, he tilted the brunet's head a little to the side, giving him some room to deepen the kiss. Slowly he started moving his lips over the other's, showing how a proper kiss was given. The kiss Davis had given him was more a clash of teeth and definitely not nice…

When a tongue slid over Davis' bottom lip, he finally woke up, firmly pushing TK away. Eyes wide he stared back at the blond, unsure of what even to say at this point. What the hell had just happened? He shouldn't have let TK kiss him! Why didn't he react before? What the hell was going on here?

Surprised there wasn't going to be any hitting done, TK thought it would be smart to say something since Davis was still completely stunned. 'See, I can easily kiss a man. I really am gay, Davis,' he stated and then walked over to the bathroom door to go out and join the others again.

'A-are you attracted to me?' Davis asked, cursing himself for stammering, but he was just so confused right now. He should've pushed TK away, but why did the blond kiss him in the first place? That wasn't really a good reason. He didn't have to per se kiss him. He could've just found a guy he actually wanted and then kiss him. Davis would've believed it then as well.

Surprised by the question TK turned around again, eyes moving up and down Davis' body before answering. 'You're pretty attractive, but I have never thought of you that way. I was pretty sure you were straight since you like Kari and all.' He shrugged again, not wanting to make a big deal out of this. 'You don't have to worry. I won't be hitting on you all the time or stare at you while you undress when we go swimming. I won't be your creepy stalker.' He was about to turn around and walk away again, but was stopped when Davis said something else quite shocking.

'I had never kissed anyone before. That was my first kiss.'

Okay, now TK did feel horrible. He didn't mean to take Davis' first kiss. With the way the brunet always talked about how girls were all over him, the blond was pretty sure he had kissed many girls already. But apparently it was all big talk. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. But I promise kissing a girl will feel very different and of course you will want to react then as well.' He tried to make the subject lighter, to laugh it off and hopefully make Davis feel better, but he knew it would be futile.

Awkwardly Davis fumbled with the hem of his shirt, reluctant to reply now. A deep blush had settled on his cheeks and he purposely avoided looking at TK. 'I, uh, I actually kind of liked it…' That was very hard to admit and his eyes shot towards the blond for a moment before firmly settling down on the tiled floor again. He felt so embarrassed. How could he have liked the kiss? He shouldn't like kissing TK at all!

'Oh,' TK answered, unsure of what else to say. 'Uh…' What should he do now? He slightly turned towards the door and decided to lock it. He wasn't sure what would happen now, but he was sure that he didn't want anyone else joining them here. Even if they would just be talking this over. It was hard enough for Davis to admit these things and well, TK might know what it feels like to go through all these things. 'Well, let's sit down for a moment,' he then announced and walked over to the bathtub, sitting down against the edge of it.

It took Davis a moment longer to find the nerve to actually do that. Could he really sit down next to TK after everything that had just happened? But the blond was actually being quite nice and didn't just leave him here to think it all through on his own. So eventually he sat down beside TK, his eyes still firmly kept away from the blond. He stayed silent, fidgeting with his shirt, showing off just how awkward he really felt.

'So what did you like about the kiss?' TK asked carefully, eyeing Davis to see any reaction happening when he asked.

A hand shot up and Davis touched his just kissed lips, still feeling the slight pressure it had held before. 'I don't know,' he murmured truthfully. 'It just felt nice…' Slowly Davis dared to look up at TK, staring into those bright blue orbs. Something fluttered up in his stomach, something he usually had felt when he had been close to Kari, but now it was for a different reason and for a very different person. 'C-could we do it again?' he heard himself ask.

TK's eyes widened slightly at the question. 'Are you…?' but then stopped himself. Kissing Davis again might get them in all sorts of trouble. Drama he didn't really want to deal with, but with the way Davis' eyes were almost pleading him, he couldn't resist and he had kind of caused all this. 'Okay,' he murmured softly.

Softly TK cupped Davis cheek and leaned forward, but this time was met halfway by the brunet's lips. A bit hesitatingly Davis responded this time, moving his lips in sync with the blond's. Again he felt the tongue slide over his bottom lip and this time he didn't push TK away. His stomach fluttered again as he opened his mouth, letting the tongue slip inside and roam through his mouth. A soft groan escaping TK's lips made Davis shiver. This was really happening, again, and he was actually responding to this. Rubbing his tongue back against TK's and eventually even getting so much control that he let his roam through TK's mouth. It all felt kind of surreal.

After a moment longer they broke the kiss again, keeping their eyes closed. No words were spoken before their lips met again. Okay, so they both had been enjoying this maybe a little too much, but it just was really nice to kiss TK. And to let his hands slide over TK's chest, feeling the muscles move under the soft fabric of his green shirt.

Somehow Davis had made his way onto TK's lap, being the more eager one out of the two to get as close as possible. His mind was now blank of any thought on how he shouldn't be doing this. It felt too good to not be doing this and what if it was TK? The guy was nice, quite handsome and his friend. But their friendship wasn't that strong that it would make things too awkward. They would get out of this without much trouble, he was sure of it. And therefore Davis decided to just enjoy it and it seemed the blond felt the same way.

Davis hand slipped lower and lower, loving the feel of TK's body moving under the tip of his fingers. That was until he got so low, he felt something else quite hard under his hand. TK groaned again and in shock Davis pulled back. They both stared at each other for a moment, TK's eyes half lidded as he murmured a soft 'sorry'. Of course Davis knew he didn't have to be sorry. The kiss had gotten quite passionate and well, he was a little turned on as well. But he had never thought of touching a man sexually before, but here he was, his hand on TK's erection.

Should he quit now before they went too far? Or should he just continue and see where it all ends? Slowly his eyes went down, noticing the outline of TK's hard on clearly visible in the blond's jeans. And then he looked at his own jeans, his cock not as visible, but still noticeable. TK had glanced down as well, seeing the same thing Davis had and then wondered what would happen. He was in no way in control. Davis was on his lap, trapping him right where he was and he had one hand buried in Davis' hair while the other kept them both upright by holding onto the bathtub. Davis' hands were actually still on his erection, unmoving, but still there.

Brown orbs moved up again, staring into blue and then he knew what he would do. Not think too much, because he wasn't so good at that. Moving on instincts was much better and his body was clearly telling him what to do. So he leaned forward again, capturing TK's lips in a rough kiss and pushing his tongue inside the wet cavern.

In the meantime his hand on TK's erection hesitatingly started rubbing up and down, following the length of it. He could feel it twitch under the pressure and it reminded him of how his own would do that when he touched it just the right way. So he was doing well. This was just the encouragement he needed. TK was okay with being touched and Davis was okay with touching, for now at least. But he wanted to move along, even if it felt a little frightening. But he moved his hand towards TK's belt nonetheless and took it off, not giving him a moment to wait to unbutton and unzip the jeans, opening it up and exposing more of TK's erection.

Rubbing it through the thin fabric of TK's black boxers made Davis able to finally feel the heat radiating of it. There was a slight wet spot close to the tip of TK's erection, precum already having leaked out. The kiss they shared at turned sloppy, both minds focused on something else. Soft gasps kept escaping TK's lips, bucking up into the hand, wanting more friction from the rubbing hand.

And then it happened, completely unexpected. Davis thrust his hand into TK's boxers, grabbing the blond's cock and stroking it rather roughly, probably how he jerked himself off. A choked moan left TK, throwing his head back against the bathtub and then just letting out soft sounds to show how much he liked it. Maybe a slower and less aggressive hand would be nicer, but TK didn't feel like wasting time now. It wasn't really the right time to do this and he was already completely lost.

A shock ran through the blond's body as his orgasm hit him hard. His voice broke, his hand in Davis' hair tightening as his cum stained the brunet's hand.

Davis could only stare at his hand now, raising it up a little to study it a little better. That had been a strange and very hot experience. He was then suddenly pushed of TK's lap as the blond stood up and buttoned up his jeans again. Somehow this made Davis feel a little used or something. Would TK really just leave him here? After being so nice before? So he stood up as well, trying to figure out what to do until suddenly TK was in front of him again with a towel in his hand.

'Here, so you can wipe it off. Sorry for the mess,' he apologised, smiling lightly. It was such a nice smile and Davis was lost for a moment, until the towel was forced into his hand and he rubbed it off, red staining his cheeks again.

'Thanks,' Davis replied a little embarrassed, trying to look away again, but his chin was once again grabbed.

TK took a step forward, getting in Davis' personal space again with that smile still plastered on his lips. His hand went down to the brunet's crotch and started rubbing over his erection the same way Davis had previously done to him. 'You know I can help you with that,' he said softly, his voice holding something that made Davis shiver.

'And what's that?' he asked, sounding a little breathless as he relaxed into the hand currently cupping his hard on.

The hands were now working on opening Davis jeans and stilled for a moment. The smile disappeared as TK thought about the right answer to give. 'Well, I don't have sex on the first date and we haven't even gotten on one. So let's start with something else, okay?' he asked, lips now quirking up in a smirk. The hands moved again, the zipper slowly moving down. The jeans were then slightly pulled down, the boxers moving along as well.

The cold air suddenly hitting Davis' erection made the brunet hiss a little, but he didn't have much time to comprehend, because before he knew it, TK was already on his knees. He was going to…? Oh yes he was…

A tongue swirled around the head of Davis' cock and as the brunet looked down, he was just in time to see those reddened lips stretch to take in a little of his hard on, sucking rather roughly. Since he wasn't even kissed before this experience, this was definitely new, but god, did he love it. The warm and wet feeling, tongue touching all the right spots and then the sucking. He wasn't even really sure what TK was doing down there, but every touch he felt, made him groan out.

Cheeks hollowed around his length as TK slowly slid further down, taking in as much as he could and Davis was actually quite impressed. And then his cock slid back out between those stretched lips, the suction increasing as he got further down. The head got the most attention, pressing the tip of his tongue against the sensitive spot on the bottom side.

He could feel a warmth coiling in the pit of his stomach and his hand shot forward to get a tight hold on TK's head, keeping him right in place. His groans increased in volume as his orgasm creeped closer and closer. His hips were thrusting forward and TK just relaxed, making sure to keep Davis far away enough, so he wouldn't choke on his length. The thrusts came faster and faster and then the hips stilled. There was no sound anymore, but Davis' lips were parted, head thrown back in his neck as he came inside the blond's mouth. TK had been ready, expecting it when Davis had taken control.

TK hummed lightly, swallowing what was in his mouth and then giving Davis' cock a final suck as he let it plop out of his mouth. Both teens were breathing quite heavily, staring at the floor in front of them, forcing their minds to catch up in what had just happened.

Eventually it was TK who buttoned Davis' jeans up again, the brunet stunned yet again now that the lust had disappeared. He blushed again, unsure on how to react. That was until TK kissed him softly, just a peck this time and granted him with one of those amazing smiles.

'Don't worry too much about it, okay? Just give yourself some time to think about it and I'll be waiting for your call. I'm sure you'll have enough questions.' And with that said, TK walked back towards the bathroom door, unlocked it and stepped outside.

Immediately the blond was met with the question where he had been and why it had taken them so long and Davis was afraid they would know what happened or that TK would even tell them, but the blond surprised him yet again.

'We just had a long talk and Davis finally understands that I am gay.' Which was very true of course. 'But we'll need to talk about it some other time again, since he's not sure what it means to him. And you know me, I'm always here to help.' And as he said that, he smiled back at Davis before disappearing out of view.

TK really was going to help Davis to get through this. That line was more for him than for the others, but only he knew. He couldn't help but smile at it. Even if he was struggling with something he had never even thought about before, he had someone to guide him through it. And maybe even date after that. Somehow Davis liked that idea and with a smile on his lips, he went back to the group, enjoying the rest of the evening much more than before.

Characters © Digimon

Let me know what you think!


End file.
